Training Camp!
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED! Hari pertama mereka saat Training Camp! RnR jangan lupa /\
1. Chapter 1

**Training Camp?!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is mine, (expect Akashi and Kuroko, because they're mine :p #plakk)**

**Main Cast: Kiseki no sedai**

**Genre: Friendship, Comedy (Insyaallah)**

**Rating: Gatau ._.**

**Length: Unknown (masih dipertimbangkan)**

**Bacot(?): Yossshhh, moshi-moshi minna, ini fanfic pertama saya sekaligus fanfic pertama di fandom ini :3 saya lagi nge-pens banget ama nih Anime, jadi pengen buat fanfic nya, jadi gomen nasai ne kalo Typo, GaJe, atau ancur -,- gomen juga kalo comedy nya gadapet -_-, btw saya nge-publish juga nih ff di blog pribadi saya :3 (sekalian promosi) yasud, happy reading ya **

*GoM*

Hari yang cerah di SMP Teikou. Di gym tempat berlatih basket, terlihat 6 orang pemain berbakat yang tengah beristirahat. Sebenarnya, mereka tengah menjalankan latihan tambahan. Namun, sang kapten mengizinkan mereka beristirahat selama 10 menit kepada 5 remaja itu.

Remaja bersurai biru, Kuroko Tetsuya namanya, terlihat tengah membaca novel misteri. Di sebelahnya, terlihat kapten mereka, Akashi namanya, terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Disebelahnya lagi, terlihat remaja bersurai hijau lumut (?) yang bernama Midorima Shintarou, terlihat tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Sementara itu, di bench yang satunya terlihat remaja dengan tinggi yang diluar batas kewajaran #**plakk **bernama Murasakibara Atsushi, terlihat tengah mengunyah camilannya. Remaja bersurai kuning bernama Kise Ryouta tengah bernarsis-ria dengan kamera digitalnya. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, pemuda bersurai biru tua dan berkulit paling gelap **#dimutilasi **bernama Aomine Daiki, tengah meneguk sebotol air mineral.

Aktivitas it uterus berlangsung selama 7 menit lebih. Sampai akhirnya sang kapten, Akashi memanggil rekan-rekannya. "Minna, ke sini sebentar" perintahnya. Ke-5 pemain inti itu langsung menuju ke tempat sang kapten.

"Doushitano, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Begini, sehari lagi akan ada liburan musim panas,kan?" ucap Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, kami semua tau itu" jawab Kise.

"Kalian tahu khan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh para pemain inti SMP Teikou dikala liburan musim panas?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

Cuaca cerah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bunyi gemuruh disertai angin kencang #**lebay . **Sontak ke-5 pemain inti (kecuali kuroko) langsung berwajah pucat pasi.

"Ma…masaka…." Terka Murasakibara takut-takut.

"Sou, kita akan melakukan training camp. Hanya berlima", jawab Akashi sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang jamin bikin rambut berdiri **#dijambak**

Badai pun langsung menerpa ke-5 anggota klub basket itu. Training Camp? Hanya berlima?. Mereka teringat masa-masa Training Camp mereka tahun lalu. Latihan yang sangat berat, bahkan teramat berat bagi mereka. Bahkan hanya dalam waktu 2 hari, tubah mereka ber-5 langsung berubah wujud (?). Dan mereka pulang-pulangnya langsung keseleo tingkat akut, encok-encok berkepanjangan, panuan, kutilan, kadas, kurap , **#muntah**. Yang lebih parah lagi, mereka pulang ke rumah diantar mobil jenazah! Sebenarnya bukan karena mereka mati sih, tapi kebetulan aja limousine (?) punya Akashi kehabisan bensin (?), gamungkin khan mereka ngedorong tuh mobil yang panjangnya kaya rambut rapunzel?. Alhasil, mereka menunggu mobil yang lewat buat menumpang. Dan sialnya,kebetulan mobil jenazah lewat. Mereka pun menumpang disana. Alhasil, mereka mendapat pengalaman tak terlupakan. Pualng bersama jenazah.

" A,,,aku nggak masalah sih kalau ada Training Camp. Ta..tapi dimana tempat kita Training Camp?" Tanya sang wakil kapten –midorima-, sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang terjjatuh akibat tersambar petir tadi (?).

"Kita mulai Training Camp besok hari Rabu. Dan tempat Training Camp kita ada di daerah perkemahan milik keluargaku di daerah Hutan Tokyo" , jawab Akashi.

"Cho..chotto Matte! Tahun lalu khan kita training camp di pantai deket penginapan mewah, kenapa sekarang turun pangkat (?) di pegunungan? Deket perkemahan lagi! Masa kita lari-lari di atas tanah nggak rata!" protes Aomine.

"Memang itu tujuannya, Daiki. Berlari di atas tanah tak rata membuat permukaan telapakmu semakin baik", balas Akashi. Padahal itu Cuma alesan doank, alesan sebenernya gegara dia udah tobat, Training Camp tahun lalu cukup bikin keuangannya merosot drastic, gara-gara ongkos makan si Aomine ama si Murasakibara -_-.

"Yosh, karena tidak ada yang berkomentar lagi, jadi ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya. Jangan lupa hari Rabu jam 8.00 pagi berkumpul di rumahku. Kalau berani telat…" Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mengangkat gunting rumputnya (?). Kelima pemain itupun hanya bisa pasrah.

-SKIP-

Hari Rabu pun tiba. Pukul 07.45, Akashi melihat arlojinya. Disana, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara sudah berkumpul. Tumben mereka cepat datang, -sayang nyawa-. Kuroko terlihat memasang wajah poker face nya, seperti biasa. Sedangkan sisanya hanya memasang wajah kusut, Midorima terutama.

"Midorima-kun, kenapa kau terlihat kusut sekali?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Menurut ramalan Oha-Asa, hari ini Cancer mendapat peringkat ke-2 terbawah. Apalagi sekarang kita tengah bersama Akashi. Aku khawatir nanodayo" jawab Midorima sambil memegang boneka Hello Kitty pink nya, yang katanya hari ini merupakan Lucky Itemnya.

"Sou ka" balas Kuroko.

Pukul 7.50 tepat, remaja berambut pirang terlihat berlari menuju mereka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kise-kun" sapa Kuroko.

"Ohayou Kurokocchi, ohayou minna-san^^" sapa Kise ramah.

"Kise, bajumu itu….." balas Midorima dan Aomine sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Kise.

"Doushitano, Midorimacchi tto Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise polos.

"Ryouta, kita ini mau Training Camp, bukannya fashion show" komentar Akashi.

"Ale? Memanya ada yang salah?" Tanya Kise lagi.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia menggunakan short jeans, baju bertuliskan "I LOVE TOKYO", jaket berbulu-bulu, serta kacamata hitam anti matahari.

"Ganti bajumu, Ryouta" perintah Akashi.

"Demo, Akashicchi. Waktunya tinggal 10 menit" bantah Kise.

"Ganti!" perintah Akashi tegas sambil menyodorkannya gunting merah yang mengkilap gegara tiap hari disemir make cinta (?) **#paitpaitpait**

Kise pun langsung mengambil langkah 1000 dan langsung berlari kerumahnya. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah kembali ke rumah Akashi. "Hmmm, 3 menit 36 detik. Hebat juga kau Ryouta" komentar Akashi sambil melihat angka di stopwachnya. Darimana datangnya stopwatch itu? Tanyakan pada DePe yang bergoyang. "Aku masih saying nyawa!" gumam Kise dalem hati.

-SKIP-

Kini, mobil Akashi sudah ada tepat didepan matanya. Lengkap dengan supir pribadinya. Rencananya, Ia dan GoM akan diantar menggunakan mobil. Setelah sampai di area pegunungan, mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Pulangnya, mereka akan dijemput ditempat yang sama. Tentu saja Akashi sudah harus mendapat jaminan bahwa mobilnya sudah penuh -ngomong sekarang Akashi nggak make Limousine, tapi make mobil yang susunan kursinya 2 di depan, 2 di tengah, 2 dibelakang, dan bagasi.

"Akashi-kun, apakah kami berlima cukup di mobilmu?" Tanya Kuroko ragu-ragu.

"Daijoubu, Tetsuya. Aku sudah menyusun daftarnya. Aku dan supirku didepan, Kau dengan Ryouta ditengah, Shintarou dan Atsushi dibelakang, sedangkan Daiki dibagasi." Jelas Akashi

"NANI? MATTE! Kenapa hanya aku yang duduk dibagasi? Khan disana gak ada AC! Panas!" protes Aomine.

"Tidak ada tempat lagi, Daiki" jawab Akashi.

"Kedo, kenapa harus aku? Kan Kise bisa, Murasakibara bisa, Midorima bisa, bahkan Tetsu juga bisa!" bantah Aomine.

"Karena kau hitam".

"MEMANGNYA APA HUBUNGANNYA?!"

"Tentu saja ada. Duduk dibagasi merupakan tempat yang panas. Sedangkan kulitmu htam, berarti sudah biasa ditempat panas. Kalau aku, atau yang lain duduk disana, kami bisa tertular (?) hitam" balas Akashi tenang.

"Tapi kulitku hitam karena sinar matahari! Bukan karena AC!"

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa naik mobilku yang itu. sendiri." Balas Akashi sambil menunjuk Mobil patrol miliknya.

Glek! Aomine menelan ludah. Naik mobil patrol? Kaya tahenan aja! Nanti mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?. "baiklah baiklah, aku duduk dibagasi" ucap Aomine sambil langsung menuju bagasi. Iapun membuka pintu bagasi itu.

"NANI KOREEE?" bentak Aomine saat membuka bagasi itu.

"Aominecchi, kau ini daritadi rebut sekali, ada apa sih?" Tanya Kise.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Coba kau lihat isi bagasi itu!" ucap Aomine.

Kise pun membuka bagasi itu. Alangkah kagetnya iia saat melihat **setengah **dari bagasi itu berisi barang-barang milik anak GoM dan beserta kebutuhan dapur. Mulai dari kompor, piring, gelas, mangkuk, sumpit sampe gas LPG!

"Ya! Akashi, Aku datang kesini dan duduk dibagasi ini sebagai peserta training camp, bukan sebagai TKW yang mau diantar ke bandara!" teriak Aomine dengan marah yang udah sampai di ubur-ubur, eh ubun-ubun maksudnya.

"Tidak ada tempat lagi, Daiki. Kau daritadi ngomel terus" balas Akashi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak ngomel? Tempatnya sungguh sangat benar-benar tidak layak! Lagipula kenapa tidak kau saja yang duduk disini, HAH?!"

"Oh giu, jadi kau sudah berani membentakku ya? Daiki?"

"Er…tidakk..itu…."

"perintahku itu **mutlak. **Kau tahu?"

"Tch"

"Ayo kita berangkat" perintah Akashi mengakhiri pertikaian (?) itu.

"Sabar, Aomine. Hari ini zodiakmu memang sedang dalam posisi terbawah. Seharusnya kau membawa dan menggunakan lucky item-mu hari ini, yaitu sarung tangan pink motif polkadot" ceramah Midorima sambil meninggalkan Aomine.

Mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Akashi. Berhubung jalan yang dilaluinya permukaannya tidak rata, Aomine –yang nggak punya sabuk pengaman- berkali-kali membentur sisi mobil. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, yang kini tengah bersantai sambil denger lagu.

Aomine: #ngambil speaker (entah dapet dari mana)

"pemirsa. Saya membuka rekening jalinan kasih. Silahkan kirimkan sumbangan anda ke rekening jalinan kasih, berapapun yang anda kirimkan akan saya terima, saya terima T_T"

_END_

**Yosshhh akhirnya selesai :D gimana? Bagus nggak? (Aomine: BAGUS APANYA? KENAPA GUE YANG DIDZALIMI?!) Sebenernya saya mau bikin sekuel nya tentang masa-masa nya di training camp. Dan berhubung saya lagi demen maen Truth Or Dare, saya berencana memasukkan(?) games itu ke sekuel ini xD. Tapi, saya mau liat dulu berapa review dan permintaan sekuelnya :3. RnR?**

**Ja ne~~~**


	2. Training Camp! (Chapter 2)

Training Camp!

**Title: Training Camp?! (Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is mine, (expect Akashi and Kuroko, because they're mine :p #plakk)**

**Main Cast: Kiseki no sedai**

**Genre: Friendship, Comedy (Insyaallah)**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC, Garing. Galucu, dsb**

**Rating: T (Berubah karena ada unsure 'kekerasan' xD)**

**Length: Unknown (masih dipertimbangkan)**

**Bacot: Yo, minna~ *lempar daki Aomine* ketemu lagi ama saya B) kali ini saya mau ngelanjutin fanfic ini xDD *bahasa apa ini* sebelumnya HONTOU NI SUMIMASEN kalo nggak lucu u,u Sore ni, kayaknya disini ada moment AkaKuro nya :33 saya khan fans berat mereka o *gananya* Happy Reading aja ya~~**

***GoM***

"Akhirnya selesai juga~~" teriak Kise sembari meregangkan otot-otot nya. Ia (dan anggota GoM) baruu saja membangun tenda setelah berjalan selama 1 jam 30 menit lamanya. Mereka (kecuali Akashi) pun langsung tiduran di tanah. Saking capeknya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita mulai" panggil Akashi 3 menit setelahnya.

"NANIII? Demo Akashi, kita baru saja mau istirahat!" sanggah Aomine.

"Kita tidak bisa buang-buang waktu, Daiki" balas Akashi.

"Tapi kan kita baru sa….. YOSHHHH AYO LATIHAN SEMUA!" jawab Midorima sambil mengeluarkan aura vice captainnya, setelah melihat Akashi mengasah guntingnya.

*GoM*

"Mazu (pertama-tama) kita latihan lari", titah Akashi.

"Aku sudah menebar patok kayu di sepanjang tempat ini. Kita harus berlari mengikuti patok kayu tersebut sampai kembali lagi ketempat semula. Kita berlomba. Siapa yang berada di urutan ke-5, Ia akan kusuruh berlari lagi" jelasnya. Jangan Tanya kapan Ia menebar patok kayu itu.

"de…demo Aka-chin, bukankah yang biasanya dihukum itu yang paling terakhir?" heran Murasakibara.

"Jangan mengikuti 'yang biasanya' , Atsushi" jawab Akashi. Walaupun itu semua hanya alasan belaka, alas an sebenarnya adalah karena ia tak mau 'Tetsuya-nya' yang harus berlari lagi, karena sudah pasti ia yang berada di urutan terakhir.

"Yosh, hajimemasu (Baiklah, ayo mulai) !", perintahnya. Ke-6 anggota tersebut langsung berlari.

*GoM*

2 hours later….

Mereka berenam sudah kembali ketempat tadi. Ternyata, patok yang ditancapkan Akashi itu ban…. Ralat, SANGAT BANYAK!. Urutan dari yang pertama sampai terakhir adalah Akashi-Aomine-Kise-Murasakibara-Kuroko.

"Atsushi, kau lari lagi" perintah Akashi.

"Tapi khan Aka-chin…." Murasakibara mencoba nego.

"LARI!" perintah Akashi (lagi). Ia sudah bersiap untuk membuang snack-snack Murasakibara. Dan alhasil, Murasakibara pun berlari dengan sepenuh hati.

*GoM*

2 hours 10 minutes later…

"Kau terlambat 10 menit dari waktu sebelumnya, Atsushi" ucap Akashi.

"Aku capek, Akashi. Makanya aku lari pelan-pelan" balas Murasakibra.

"Baiklah, kau boleh beristirahat sepuluh menit" ujar Akashi.

*GoM*

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Akashi memanggil rekan-rekannya. Ia mengajak ke-5 remaja berambut warna warni itu ke sebuah lapangan. Lapangan basket, barangkali? Soalnya disana ada garis three point dan ada ring juga. Tapi… ada yang aneh dengan lapangan ini. Disepanjang garis three point sampai dengan ring, terdapat banyak batu kerikil yang berserakan.

"Kita lanjutkan dengan latihan Lane Up", ucap Akashi.

Perasaan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai mulai tidak enak. Jangan bilang kalau….

"Kita akan latihan melompat dari garis 3 point dan langsung melakukan dunk tanpa harus berpijak dulu. Kalau kaki kalian tidak bisa langsung dunk saat lompat dari garis ini…." Akashi memasang smirk-nya. "Kaki kalian akan berpijak di kerikil-kerikil ini" sambungnya.

Tuh kan? Bingo! Ternyata para anggota Kiseki no Sedai tidak hanya berbakat di bidang olahraga basket. Mereka juga pintar dalam urusan terka-menerka.

"Ryouta, coba kau duluan yang melompat" perintah Akashi.

"Nani? Ke-kenapa aku? Ke-kenapa tidak Aominecchi saja? Khan dia ace kita?" ucap Kise mencoba menolak. Ia belum pernah melihat orang melakukan lane up. Jadi, Ia masih belum meniru siapapun dalam urusan ini.

"Aku maunya kau duluan, Ryouta" tolak Akashi mentah-mentah.

"De…demo. Aominecchi saja. Aku janji, setelah Aominecchi aku lah yang akan melompat" balas Kise.

"**CEPAT!**" perintah Akashi. Sambil menekankan kata 'cepat' itu. Baiklah. Kise hanya bisa pasrah.

'_tenang, Ryouta. Kau hanya perlu lompat dan dunk saja kan? Mudah koq. Baiklah ayo mulai, satu….dua….'_ Kise mulai bergumam di dalam hatinya. Keringat dingin mulai terlihat dibalik kaus yang dikenakannya.

'_tiga'_ gumamnya lagi. Ia pun melompat setinggi-tinggi nya. Namun naas, tangannya masih belum mampu mencapai ring itu.

"ADAW MAMA! KAKIKU! SAKIT! AARRGGGHHH KERIKIL ITU TAJAM SANGAT!" teriak Kise sambil lari tunggang langgang mengelilingi lapangan basket itu.

"Kalian sudah mengerti aturan mainnya kan?" ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai.

*GoM*

Latihan Lane Up pun dimulai. Bagi Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Akashi, ini merupakan hal yang mudah. Bahkan Kise sudah bisa –setelah melihat Aomine dulu. Yang kasihan itu Midorima dan Kuroko. Midorima, karena ini bukan bidangnya. Kuroko, karena tangannya TIDAK PERNAH BISA mencapai ring. Akashi sebenarnya ingin melakukan pengecualian terhadap Kuroko. Tapi Ia khawatir rasa 'pilih kasih' –nya akan terlihat jelas.

*GoM*

One hour later…

"Baiklah, karena pemanasan sudah kita lakukan, sekarang kita lakukan mini game" perintah Akashi.

"EH? Yang tadi itu hanya pemanasan?!" kaget Aomine. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"La….lalu, Mini Game nya apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kita akan melakukan latih tanding. Tanpa lawan. Satu quarter terdiri dari 20 menit. Jadi, total waktunya 80 menit."

Hening.

Mereka tahu percuma saja melawan perintah dari sang kapten

*GoM*

Saat makan siang . . . .

"Minna, sekarang saatnya makan siang. Kita harus memasak dulu. Sekarang kita bagi tugas, Aku dan Tetsuya mengurus bagian bumbu disini, Daiki dan Shintarou pergi memancing Ikan sedangkan Atsushi dan Ryouta pergi mencari kayu bakar.

"Eh? Kayu bakarnya mau dipakai buat apa, Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Untuk membakar ikan"

"Demo, kau kan sudah membawa kompor dan gas LPG?"

"Tidak, semua harus mendapat tugas."

"De…demo kenapa Aku harus bersama Dia..!?" protes Aomine sambil menunjuk Midorima.

"Aku juga tidak mau sama kamu, nanodayo!" balas Midorima.

"Semua sudah kebagian tugas Shintarou, Daiki" jawab Akashi. Walau sebenarnya jauuhh di lubuk hatinya dia sebenarnya ingin satu-tugas bersama Kuroko.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan satu tugas dengan Akashi-kun", ucap Kuroko.

"Baiklah, karena sudah tidak ada yang protes, ayo laksanakan tugas kalian sekarang."

"De… demo Aku masih…" sebuah gunting melayang tepat beberapa sentimeter di atas kepala Aomine. Bersyukur rambut Aomine modelnya tidak seperti rambut Haizaki. Bisa gawat urusannya.

"Ke…kenapa harus Aku yang mengalami nasib seperti ini….?" Lirih Aomine denganmata berkaca-kaca. Ia pun berlari dengan lambat –tidak mau secepat larinya yang biasa, nanti kurang dramatis.

"A….Aomine" ucap Midorima. Semua menatap Aomine yang terus saja berlari.

"WADAAAWWWWWW" namun saying jari kelingking (kaki) Aomine membentur sudut Pohon Kenari yang entah sudah sejak kapan ada disana.

Aomine: (ngambil mikrofon –jangan Tanya darimana asalnya) "jangan lupa pemirsa, saya masih membuka rekening jalinan kasih".

"Sudahlah, cepat laksanakan tugas kalian. Aku dan Tetsuya tetap dan Daiki pergi ke sungai, sedangkan Atsushi dan Ryouta pergi ke hutan.

"Yoshhh, Murasakibara_cchi_ ayo berangkat!" ajak Ryouta semangat.

"Yokai! (roger) " jawab Murasakibara sambil menenteng sebungkus cemilan. Mereka meman kompak.

"I…Ini bukan karena Aku seneng pergi sama kamu loh!" ucap Midorima. Sangat berlawanan dengan ke-kompak-an MuraKise.

"URUSAI! Cepat berangkat." Balas Aomine.

"Akashi, mana alat pancing nya?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku lupa bawa. Kalian nangkep pake' tangan aja ya?"

"KAU KIRA KAMI BERUANG KUTUB?!" bentak Aomine.

"Sudahlah, kalian cepat perginya. Kalau kalian membantah, kalian tidak mendapat jatah makan siang" balas Akashi.

Oke. Oha Asa memang tidak pernah salah. Hari ini, Virgo dan Cancer menempati urutan terbawah dalam hal keberuntungan.

*GoM*

Malam harinya…..

"Minna, ayo kita main games!" ajak Akashi.

Akhirnya waktu santai. Yahhh, sesekali tak apalah bersantai-santai setelah dihujani gunting seharian.

"Kita mau main apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Terserah kau, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi.

"Hmmm..Etto bagaimana kalau kita main Truth Or Dare?" usul Kise.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Kise-chin" jawab Murasakibara.

"Aku juga" balas Kuroko.

"Terserah kalian sajalah" timpal Aomine.

"Tidak mau! " tolak Midorima. Ia takut kesialan menimpanya (lagi).

"Baiklah. Karena semua setuju ayo kita main" ucap Akashi.

Oke. Memang lebih baik kita tidak ngomong apa-apa kalau berurusan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou-sama.

"Tapi ToD ini aku ubah sedikit aturannya." Ucap Akashi.

"Diubah bagaimana, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Begini, nanti kita pakai lucky item Shintarou sebagai pengganti botol. Lalu, kemanapun arah kepala lucky item itu tertuju, Ia akan menjadi 'korban' nya."

"Ke…kenapa harus lucky item-ku!?" protes Midorima.

"Ah… itu Cuma berbeda di –botol- nya saja Akashi_cchi _" timpal Kise.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Ryouta. Setelah itu, Lucky Item akan berputar lagi untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memberikan Truth/Dare. Kalau sudah, si pemberi dengan si penerima akan janken. Kalau pemberi yang menang, Ia akan mendapat Dare. Kalau yang menang si penerima, Ia akan mendapat Truth. Setiap peserta hanya bisa memberikan SATU Truth/ Dare. Mengerti?" jelas Akashi.

Oke. Ini memang Truth Or Dare. Tapi ini lebih ke 'Truth Or Dare Scary Season'. Tapi, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai –minus Akashi telah memetik hikmah bahwa **lebih baik kita tidak ngomong apa-apa kalau berurusan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou-sama.**

~1st Round.~

Lucky Item berputar dan kepalanya menunjuk ke arahh… Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lucky Item berputar lagi. Kali ini menuju ke arahh…. Kise Ryouta.

Janken. Dan bingo! Kise mengeluarkan batu sementara Kuroko mengeluarkan gunting. Dare.

"Apa dare yang akan kau berikan, Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi.

"Pakai bando iniiii^^" ucap Kise sambil menunjukkan bando neko.

"Darimana kau dapat itu?" Tanya Aomine.

"keikutan di tas ku. Mungkin milik tetanggaku"

"Kise-kun, itu…. Memalukan." Bantah Kuroko. Setelah itu, Akashi langsung tersenyum manis ke Kuroko. Pertanda buruk.

"Ba…baiklah, Aku pakai" ucap kuroko (terpaksa) sambil mengenakan bando neko itu.

*kemudian*

"Kyaaa Kuroko_cchi _hontou ni kawaii w" komentar Kise.

"Uwwooohh Tetsu, kau kelihatan berbeda" komentar Aomine

"Kuro-chin terlihat menggemaskan" komentar Kise.

"BWAHAHAHAH Kuroko, kau terlihat konyol!" teriak Midorima yang sudah tidak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Te-Tetsuya, kau terlihat…" komentar Akashi.

~2nd Round~

Lucky Item berputar dan kepalanya menunjuk ke arahh…Midorima Shintarou.

Lucky Item berputar lagi. Kali ini menuju ke arahh…. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Janken. Dan Midorima menang. Midorima langsung joget Chaiya chaiyya karena tidak mendpat Dare.

"Apa Truth yang kau minta, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Apa gambar dan warna seprai Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

Joget Midorima langsung terhenti. A..apa? Kenapa Kuroko memberikan pertanyaan tu?

Olala, sepertinya Kuroko sudah dendam kesumat kepada Midorima karena tadi Midorima sudah mentertawakannya. Lagipula…. Hanya Kuroko yang tahu apa warna dan gambar seprai Midorima saat ini! Bagaimana Ia bisa tahu? Berterima kasihlah pada Misdirection-nya.

"E…Err… Spiderman warna hitam" jawab Midorima.

"Jangan bohong, Midorima-kun" bantah Kuroko.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Sailor Moon warna pink!" jawab Midorima jujur.

Semua langsung bereaksi. Kuroko tersenyum puas, Aomine ngakak guling-guling, Murasakibara tersedak snack-nya, Akashi terlihat menahan tawanya, dan Kise…. Memegang handphone nya?

"Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan!? "Tanya Midorima yang khawatir karena reaksi Kise sedikit aneh.

"Aku baru saja buat status 'Warna dan gambar seprai Midorima_cchi _ternyata pink dan Sailor Moon! XDDDD"

~3rd Round~

Lucky Item berputar dan kepalanya menunjuk ke arahh… Kise Ryouta.

Lucky Item berputar lagi. Kali ini menuju ke arahh….Midorima Shintarou.

Janken. Dan Midorima menang. Oke, mungkin sekarang lucky item nya sedang berfungsi. Ia bisa balas dendam ke Kise.

"Apa Dare yang kau berikan, Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kise, buka twitter mu. Mention Aomine dengan kata 'H3y Ch4y4nkQ 1 LOV3 Y0u Ph0L3ph3L. Mmuu4cchh' lalu, kau capture gambar itu dank au jadikan Foto Sampul di facebookmu!" perintah Midorima. Panjang, tapi jelas. Dan itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Hwaaaa Midorima_cchi _hidoi-ssu! Disini tidak ada sinyal! " tolak Kise.

"Tadi kau bisa update status mu" balas Midorima. Oke, Midorima memang pinttar.

~4th Round~

Lucky Item berputar dan kepalanya menunjuk ke arahh… Akashi Seijuurou.

Lucky Item berputar lagi. Kali ini menuju ke arahh….Aomine Daiki.

Janken. Akashi mengeluarkan gunting dan Aomine mengeluarkan batu. Sepertinya Aomine sekarang sudah **agak **pintar. Berarti, Akashi dapat dare. Semua melihat kea rah Aomine dan tiba-tiba saja kulit Aomine terlihat begitu bersinar. Bahkan tertulis stempel 'ANDA SANGAT BERUNTUNG' di jidatnya yang entah sejak kapan tertempel disana.

"Apa dare yang akan kau berikan padaku, **Daiki**?" Tanya Akashi.

Bagaimana ini? Akashi harus memikirkannya matang-matang sebagai pria! Di satu sisi, Ia bisa membalas SEMUA penindasan yang diberikan Akashi selama ini, disisi lain, Besok Ia akan mendapati tubuhnya dicabik-cabik gunting milik Akashi!

"E…Err…. Panjat pohon durian itu dan bawakan kami durian" perintah Aomine.

Apa?! Akashi manjat? Pohon durian lagi! Bayangkan saja seorang Akashi yang tegas, gagah, dan begitu cool harus memanjat Pohon Durian yang tingginya tiga kali dari tinggi badan Murasakibara?!

"A…Aka-chin manjat Pohon Durian?" Tanya Murasakibara yang terlihat (sangat) menahan tawanya. Ia pun mendapat deathglare gratis dari Akashi.

~5th Round~

Lucky Item berputar dan kepalanya menunjuk ke arahh… Murasakibara Atsushi.

Lucky Item berputar lagi. Kali ini menuju ke arahh….Akashi Seijuurou.

Janken. Dan Akashi mengeluarkan gunting, sedangkan Murasakibara kertas. Oke, pantas saja Akashi begitu menyayangi guntingnya.

Murasakibara angsung pucat. Dare from Akashi-sama? Siapa yang tidak takut?!. Aomine langsung luncat-loncat kegirangan karena Ia TIDAK MUNGKIN mendapat Truth/Dare dari Akashi. Bagiannya sudah diambil, bukan?

"Atsushi, carikan aku bunga Mawar Hitam. Kau HARUS mendapatkannya! " perintah Akashi.

"NANIII…?! Aka-chin, boro-boro mawar hitam. Bunga mawar aja kalo dia ada disini " ucap Murasakibara mencoba mendapatkan pengampunan dari Akashi.

"Tidak. Ini perintah. **Cepat **cari" perintah Akashi. Yes! Akashi sudah membalas dendamnya!

~6th Round (last)~

Tidak perlu memutar lucky item. Sudah pasti sang penerima-nya adalah Aomine. Benar juga! Murasakibara tidak ada. Lantas, siapa yang akan memberikan Truth Or Dare padanya?!

"Karena Atsushi tidak ada, aku lah yang akan memberikan Truth Or dare kepada Daiki"

Janken. Gunting mengalahkan kertas. Untuk pertama kalinya, Aomine dikalahkan Akashi Seijuurou.

Oke, sekarang Aomine sudah merinding disko. Dare dari Akashi! Apalagi tadi Ia sudah membuat Akashi 3 kali jatuh dari pohon durian –gara-gara tidak bisa memanjat pohon durian, walau akhirnya Ia berhasil. Itu semua gara-gara Aomine! Ditambah lagi, Akashi sudah memasuki mode Yandere!

"Tetsuya, kemarilah" panggil Akashi dengan **sangat **lembut.

"A…ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kau ini 'bayangan'-nya Daiki, kan?" Tanya Akashi **masih **lembut.

"Ya, Itu benar" jawab Kuroko.

"Sekarang, kau _ignite pass_-kan durian ini, lalu kau harus bisa membuat Daiki menangkapnya."

"APAAA?!" heran semua yang ada ditempat itu. Tentu saja minus Akashi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara.

Butuh waktu lama agar seorang Ace Kiseki no Sedai bisa menangkap buah berduri itu.

*GoM*

"Tadaimaaa…" ucap Murasakibara.

"Hai' Aka-chin. Mawarnya sudah kudapatkan" ucap Murasakibara.

"E….Eh? Kau dapat? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tadi aku diberikan oleh seseorang dihutan" jawab Murasakibara enteng.

LOADING…

15%

37%

62%

93%

100%

"SIAPA ITUUU?!" tany mereka semua. (termasuk Akashi dan Kuroko).

-TBC-

** Gimana minna? Jujur ya, ini FF terpanjang saya, sampe 2k+ lohh! 10 lembar! *peres keringet* Kayaknya chapter ini ga lucu ya? U,u sumimasen /\ lanjut nggak? Tapi kayaknya saya bakal update lama deh. Soalnya masih gaada ide. :D kayaknya juga bakal nambah genre 'horror' hehehe… RnR pliiisss hargailah saya yang sudah mengetik 10 lembar tanpa naskah (jujur) inii… T_T**


End file.
